12 Songs Gift
by GilboKir
Summary: Serie de One shots sobre los cumpleaños de Idolish7, TRIGGER y Re:vale. Se irán actualizando en cada cumpleaños.


Esta mañana, el clima –como era de esperarse en invierno– era frío. Tanto el sol como el cielo fueron escondidos por unas grises –casi blancas– nubes.  
Los pájaros cantaban y, según la joven mánager Tsumugi había dicho hace tiempo, eso indicaba que sería un día soleado. Aunque Izumi Iori consideraba eso como una mera superstición.  
Hoy era un día de descanso para Idolish7, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que los 7 tendrían un día libre.  
Pero era sólo eso, un «día» libre, pues a las 8 de la noche Izumi Mitsuki, Nikaido Yamato y Rokuya Nagi debían estar en un programa de variedades nocturno, mientras que a las 8:30 de la noche MEZZO tendría una sesión fotográfica –la cual debía ser estrictamente en la noche, pues las estrellas adornando el cielo nocturno era una de las cosas que cualquier fan anhelaba junto a sus idols favoritos, y más aun con la temática de « _mejores amigos_ »–.

Eran las 7:20 de la mañana, Iori seguía en su cama. En realidad no tenía sueño, tampoco estaba cansado. Sin embargo, desde su habitación podía escuchar claramente el alboroto que los demás miembros de Idolish7 estaban haciendo.  
Podía escuchar una licuadora –muy ruidosa y que, a su parecer, había estado sonando por bastante tiempo–.  
Escuchaba lo que parecían ser sartenes golpeándose entre sí.  
Incluso pudo escuchar lo que parecían ser unos globos explotando.  
Las voces eran muy ruidosas, en un principio parecían estar hablando en calma, ahora parecían provenir de un mercado en domingo.  
Se sobresaltó al escuchar unos platos romperse, seguido de una disculpa aún más sobresaltada proveniente de Nanase Riku.  
« _Es muy lindo_ » pensó Iori « _Y muy descuidado_ ».

Habían transcurrido 15 minutos, parecía que se habían calmado. Iori pensó que lo mejor sería salir de una vez por todas, pero prefirió no hacerlo.  
Normalmente se habría levantado de su cama, pero esta vez no sería tan sencillo. La razón era muy simple. Hoy es 25 de Enero, el cumpleaños de Iori.  
Sabía que estaban horneando un pastel, cocinando sus hot cakes favoritos, haciendo malteadas de sus sabores favoritos, inflando globos y –adivinó por el ruido del papel– envolviendo regalos a último momento.

« _Son muy descuidados_ » Pensó « _Si quieren preparar una sorpresa deberían hacer las cosas con anticipación_ ».  
Aún pensando eso, en el fondo sabía que no podía culparlos. Siendo idols no tenían mucho tiempo libre, seguro se habrían olvidado incluso de sus propios cumpleaños. Mitsuki seguro había estado planeando esto desde hace semanas, pero por el trabajo no había tenido tiempo de organizar nada, y viviendo en la misma casa era casi imposible.  
Le parecía extraño que teniendo a alguien tan responsable como Osaka Sougo hayan terminado por hacer todo a último momento, pero descartó la idea al recordar que él sólo parecía enfocarse al trabajo, además cuidar de Yotsuba Tamaki no parecía ser un trabajo fácil.

Esperó paciente a que su hermano llegara y le dijera «¡Iori, necesitamos tu ayuda! ¡Ven a la cocina!» fingiendo que no pasa nada para al final llevarlo hacia la «sorpresa».  
Contrario a lo que esperaba, lo único que pudo escuchar fueron unos pasos alejándose y una puerta que había sido abierta, para posteriormente volver a ser cerrada.  
« _¿Habrán terminado por explotar todos los globos? Si es así, entonces habrán ido a comprar más_ ».

Cuando pensó que estaba solo –lo cual le permitía echar un vistazo– escuchó las voces de sus dos compañeros; Riku y Tamaki.  
« _Claro, si sólo necesitaban pasar por una tienda de conveniencia no era necesario que fueran todos_ » Pensó Iori.

No habían pasado ni 5 minutos cuando escuchó un grito.

– _¡Wah! ¡Rikkun, los hot cakes se quemaron!_ – Anunció Tamaki notoriamente alertado. Iori comenzó a preocuparse.

– _¿¡Qué!?_ – Riku preguntó sobresaltado  
– _¡Ah! ¡Es verdad!_ – Dijo casi gritando.

« _Acaso..._ » Pensó Iori « _¿¡Acaso dejaron que Yotsuba-san y Nanase-san se encargaran de la cocina!? ¿¡Ese par de descuidados!?_ ».  
Iori se llevó una mano a la cabeza « _¿En qué estaban pensando?_ ».

Suspiró con pesadez, quería salir de su cama en cuanto antes y poner orden.  
Pero no podía.  
Pensaba en lo mucho que se estaban esforzando para darle una grata sorpresa y no quería arruinar todo –aunque ellos mismos lo estaban arruinando–.  
« _Un momento..._ »  
Sólo bastó un segundo para pensarlo bien.  
« _Ellos mismos lo están arruinando. No tienen orden e irónicamente parece que se olvidaron de mi existencia. Gritan a todo pulmón, revientan globos, hacen demasiado ruido con los sartenes, quemaron la comida y rompieron platos_ ».  
Ahora estaba convencido en que debería salir, después de todo, es imposible que alguien no se diera cuenta del alboroto que estaban haciendo.

Se quitó la sabana de encima, se sentó en su cama y con su mano derecha acomodó un poco su desordenado cabello. Se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta. Estaba por abrirla cuando escuchó las preocupadas voces de sus compañeros desde el otro lado.

– _Uwaah... ¡Mikki y So-chan se van a enojar!_ – Gritó Tamaki muy asustado, como si pensara en Mitsuki y Sougo como un par de dictadores o verdugos.

– _C-cálmate, Tamaki_ – Aunque Riku intentaba calmarlo, era obvio que estaba más asustado. Pero como el mayor debía guardar la calma, asumir la responsabilidad e intentar controlar la situación.  
– _¡Primero vamos a volver a hacer la harina_ – Riku declaró y Tamaki asintió.

Iori sintió una punzada en el pecho.  
Era el sentimiento de la culpa.

« _Pueden ser torpes, pero eso los hace lindos_ ».  
Por mucho que sus amigos sean malos preparando una sorpresa, se estaban esforzando.  
No quería arruinar la ya arruinada sorpresa.  
Además, debía confesar que, en parte, sólo quería salir por curiosidad.  
Volvió a suspirar, esta vez un poco conmovido. Esbozó una sonrisa y volvió a su cama.  
Se acostó y miró hacia el techo, preguntándose a qué hora terminarían.  
Cerró sus ojos esperando conciliar el sueño, cosa que le parecía imposible.  
Y así fue.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, el aburrimiento hacía cada segundo cada vez más y más sofocante.  
Tomó su _Smartphone_ y entró a su cuenta de _Instagram_ , con algo debía entretenerse o se volvería loco.  
Lo primero que se encontró fue una _selfie_ de Nagi, había sido subida hace 3 minutos. En ella se podía observar al rubio tomando a Sougo desprevenido, su brazo rodeaba al albino, que se encontraba sorprendido con una bolsa de globos en las manos. En el fondo se podían apreciar a Yamato y Mitsuki haciendo una pose bastante ridícula. Al parecer Rokuya había sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para difuminar el fondo que daba la ubicación en la que se encontraban. « _Bien por ti, Rokuya-san_ » pensó.

« _Si tienen tiempo para tomarse selfies también deberían tener tiempo para terminar la dichosa sorpresa, ¿no?_ » Iori se lamentó por enésima vez.  
Se dio una pequeña palmada en la mejilla –cosa que normalmente no haría– y se dispuso a pensar positivamente acerca de la sorpresa y sus amigos... De verdad lo intentaba.

Pocos minutos más tarde escuchó la puerta del dormitorio abrirse y cerrarse, seguido de las voces de sus compañeros anunciando su llegada.

– _¡Tamaki, Riku!– Habló Mitsuki_  
– _¿Cómo van las...? ¡¿Eh?!_ – Exclamó, sorprendido, en un grito.

– _¡¿Pasó algo, Mitsuki-san?!_ – Preguntó Sougo muy preocupado, para después soltar un pequeño grito ahogado.  
– _¡¿Qué pasó aquí?!_

– _¡Los verdugos llegaron!_ – Gritó Tamaki

« _Bienvenidos a casa, Nii-san, Osaka-san_ » pensó Iori, divertido ante el comentario de Tamaki.

– _Sabía que no debíamos dejarlos solos..._ – Yamato parecía más divertido que preocupado.

– _Oh... ¿Good job?_ – Nagi no sabía qué decir, pero en definitiva no quería hacer sentir mal a sus tan preciados amigos.

– _¡Lo sentimos mucho!_ – Se disculparon los dos menores al unísono.

– _Nos descuidamos..._ – Riku parecía triste.

Yamato rio y puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Riku, intentando consolarlo.  
– _No es para tanto._

– _No es culpa de Riku-kun y Tamaki-kun, si me hubiera quedado yo en lugar de ellos..._

– _Tendríamos extra spicy hot cake_ – Dijo Nagi guiñando un ojo.

– _¿Eh?._

– _Bueno_ – Mitsuki habló sin prestar demasiada atención a sus compañeros.  
– _Tenemos unos hot cakes quemados... No es tan grave como parece_ – Intentaba verle el lado bueno, aunque posiblemente no lo había.

– _Si se los damos a Ichi y le decimos que son parte de Tama y Riku seguro dirá; "son tan lindos"_ – Dijo Yamato, usando un tono muy suave al imitar a Iori.

Mitsuki rio.  
– _Tal vez... ¡Bien! ¡No salimos y quemamos hot cakes en vano! ¡Sigamos con las decoraciones!_ – Con su energía de siempre fue capaz de levantar los ánimos de todos, aunque Tamaki y Riku seguían sintiéndose un poco responsables.

Sintiéndose un poco ofendido por la reciente imitación de su líder, el menor de los Izumi apagó su Smartphone y lo dejó a su lado.  
Se preguntaba si todos ya sabían que estaba despierto, era imposible que siguieran haciendo preparativos pensando que estaba dormido.  
Sabía que a veces llegaban a ser muy ingenuos y torpes, pero esto ya era pasarse... O tal vez no.  
No lo sabía con claridad.

Eran las 8:35 de la mañana, ya había pasado 1 hora desde que había despertado.  
Hacía aproximadamente 2 minutos que ya no escuchaba ruidos muy fuertes, el dormitorio estaba casi en silencio.  
Y debía admitir que eso le despertaba curiosidad.

Se levantó de su cama con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido, caminó hasta la entrada de la habitación y pegó su oído a la puerta.  
Lo que no se esperaba fue a su hermano abriendo la puerta de su habitación.  
Con el ruido de sus rápidos pasos apenas había sido capaz de separarse de la puerta.

Los hermanos quedaron frente a frente.  
Mitsuki vio al menor con sus enormes ojos, los cuales demostraban que su portador estaba un poco sorprendido.  
Iori se sorprendió y se puso un poco nervioso. Sus mejillas se pusieron un poco coloradas.  
« _¿Lo arruiné?_ ».

–Iori– Llamó su hermano, lo cual le hizo sentir un escalofrío por la espalda.  
–¿Ya estabas despierto?.

–¿Eh?– ¿No lo arruinó?.  
–Ah... Acabo de despertar...

Mitsuki cerró los ojos y sonrió.  
–Ya veo.

Iori se sintió un poco aliviado.

–¡Todos te están esperando!– Habló con la energía que lo caracterizaba.  
–Vamos a hablar acerca de un trabajo para el grupo, ¡así que apúrate y ven!.

–E-está bien...– Al ver a su hermano salir de la habitación, se dejó caer sobre su cama y suspiró.  
« _Supongo que está todo bien_ »  
Se levantó, se dirigió al baño y al terminar de arreglarse salió un poco nervioso hasta su sorpresa.

–¡Feliz cumpleaños, Iori!– Gritaron sus seis amigos al unísono mientras lanzaban serpentinas de distintos colores, sobre todo azules, directo hacia Iori.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido.  
Si bien ya sabía de los planes, la realidad era que sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago al verlos y escucharlos felicitarlo.  
Sintió el calor recorrer sus mejillas.  
Y sintió una cómoda calidez en el pecho.  
No sabía bien como describirlo, pero sentía una gran felicidad que lo impulsó a sonreír de la manera más honesta que su corazón le permitió.  
En ese momento sentía demasiadas cosas.

–Gracias– Eso bastó para que sus amigos sonrieran y se lanzaran a abrazarlo, aún a la defensiva del mismo cumpleañero.

Después de los efusivos abrazos, Iori se concentró en ver cada uno de los detalles que adornaban el dormitorio.  
Empezando por la sala, los sillones tenían pequeños colchones con encaje. Unos eran rosas pastel y otros azules claro, pero todos tenían en común el bordado. Cada colchón tenía un bordado diferente; desde lindos osos hasta lindos gatitos, desde pastelillos hasta King Puddin.  
Aún teniendo los tan lindos cojines, parecía que no era suficiente. Sus amigos dejaron algunos peluches de distintos animales –osos, gatos, perros, conejos, jirafas– sobre los sillones, el diván, mesa y la televisión.

En el techo habían innumerables globos de distintos colores. En su mayoría eran los tradicionales, pero también habían unos en forma de corazón y estrellas. Incluso pudo ver los típicos globos en forma de perrito que solían hacer los payasos.  
La serpentina por todas partes no podía faltar.  
« _Veamos quien limpia todo esto_ » Rio por lo bajo.

En la pared, atrás de donde lo habían recibido, estaba un gran cartel muy bien elaborado con la leyenda «Happy Birthday, Iori» seguido de muchos emoticones y dibujos de King Puddin –que por cierto estaba completamente seguro de quién los había incluido–.  
Junto a la pared se encontraba una mesa baja que tenía 11 regalos. Las envolturas eran diversas; desde tonos opacos hasta tonos pastel, en su mayoría tenían dibujos adorables.

Por último, el comedor.  
Sobre la mesa habían 7 osos de peluche, cada uno con diferente color de moño en el cuello. Comenzando desde izquierda a derecha; rojo, amarillo, morado, azul cielo, naranja, verde y... azul obscuro. Un muy lindo detalle, seguramente idea de la mánager o de su compañero de dueto.  
Y por supuesto, lo que deberías encontrarte sobre la mesa; comida.  
Sobre ella había una gran cantidad de comida, o en realidad, postres. A Iori le dio hambre sólo de ver la gran variedad.  
1 gran pastel con betún blanco y rosa, adornado con unas frescas fresas.  
Hot cakes grandes y esponjosos, a excepción de unos un poco quemados.  
Cupcakes y muffin de distintos colores y sabores. Algunos adornados con betún y otros sin nada, pero eso no los hacía menos apetecibles a la vista.  
Infinidad de macarons coloridos y regordetes. Estaban dispersos en un plato grande y no estaban acomodados por color y, supuso, tampoco por sabor. Eso hacía la imagen más linda y alegre.  
Malteadas de vainilla, chocolate y fresa servidas en vasos altos, delgados por debajo y un poco más anchos por arriba. Todas adornadas con distintas cosas; chispas de chocolate, chispas de chocolate, cerezas, fresas, trozos de galleta y trozos de chocolate.  
Chocolates, paletas y otros dulces.  
King Puddin, nuevamente supuso quien lo había propuesto.

Toda esa gran variedad de comida ciertamente se veía deliciosa y hasta linda. Le daban ganas de tomar su Smartphone y tomar cientos de fotos en ese instante.  
Pero en lugar de eso sólo atinó a reír. Sus amigos lo voltearon a ver un poco confundidos.

–¿Iorin se volvió loco?

–¿No te gustó la sorpresa?– Preguntó Sougo preocupado.  
–¿Hubo algo raro?

–¡Ah!– Exclamó Riku un poco enojado.  
–¡Te burlas de los hot cakes que Tamaki y yo hicimos con tanto esmero, ¿verdad?!.

–¡Ah!– Le siguió Tamaki.  
–¡Que cruel, Iorin! ¡A pesar de que nos esforzamos tanto!.

–No creo que dejar quemar la comida sea hacer algo con esmero o siquiera esforzarse.– Dijo Iori, a lo que los mayores ríeron internamente. Tamaki y Riku se sintieron un poco mal.  
–No reía por sus hot cakes quemados, posiblemente duros y quemados.

–Ah, puede escuchar los corazones de Tama y Riku rompiéndose.

–Sólo pensaba que es una exageración la cantidad de comida. ¿Quién se lo comerá? ¿No son muchas calorías? Un grupo de idols comiendo toda esta cantidad de dulces sólo podría significar una calamidad. Además estas cosas rosadas son exageradas, ¿a eso llaman decoración?.

–Oh, ahora son nuestros _heart_ rompiéndose.

–Iori, tus palabras son como dagas– Dijo Mitsuki un poco decaído.

–Pero...– Prosiguió Iori ignorando los corazones rotos de sus amigos.  
–Gracias... estoy muy feliz...– Dijo a lo bajo con un notable sonrojo y desviando la mirada.

Sus amigos sonrieron ante el gesto. Si bien a veces podía llegar a ser muy frío, cortante, directo, estricto y hasta cruel –en realidad, la mayoría del tiempo era así– eso no quitaba esos pequeños gestos de amabilidad, sus tiernas sonrisas, su honestidad y sus momentos de apoyo. Y eso era lo que más amaban de él, esa personalidad tan contradictoria.

–¡Iori!– Gritó Riku entre lágrimas mientras se lanzaba a abrazarlo.

Mitsuki rio y se secó las lágrimas que las palabras de su pequeño hermano le habían hecho sacar.  
–¡Todos contra Iori!.– Gritó antes de hacer lo mismo que Riku. Los demás se conmovieron y le siguieron, sofocando –nuevamente– al cumpleañero en un cálido abrazo.

–¡Deténganse, por favor! ¡Parecen niños de preescolar!

–¡Déjate querer!– Contestó Mitsuki mientras revolvía los cabellos de su hermano pequeño.

Después de ese abrazo grupal, los abrazos individuales e incluso un beso en la mejilla por parte de Nagi, se sentaron a desayunar.  
Iori tenía un serio debate consigo mismo sobre qué comería primero, hasta que fue interrumpido por sus amigos para cantarle una canción de cumpleaños.  
Estaba muy avergonzado como para hacer o decir cualquier cosa, sólo se quedó sentado con la mirada puesta en el pastel con sus velitas encendidas en lo que su tortura terminaba.  
Él sabía que con sus amigos tendría los mismos detalles y se mostraría igual de atento, pero francamente no estaba acostumbrado a esto y no le gustaba ser el centro de atención –o al menos no de esta manera–.

Al terminar la canción le dijeron que pidiera un deseo. En un principio se quería negar por ser algo de niños, pero al ver las alegres miradas de sus acompañantes desistió a la idea.  
Cerró los ojos –un poco incómodo– y esperó a pensar en algo.  
Aunque ya estaba decidido cual sería su deseo.

Terminaron de desayunar y claramente no habían terminado ni la mitad –Sougo y Yamato habían sido los que habían comido menos–.  
Tamaki, Riku y Nagi parecían muy emocionados en que Iori abriera sus regalos, Iori pensó en que seguro tanta azúcar les había hecho daño.  
Empezó por la caja más pequeña, estaba envuelta en papel rosa con unos dibujitos de burbujas azules claro y tenía un moño azul obscuro. Al abrirla encontró una funda para Smartphone; era azul obscuro y atrás tenía un estampado de gatitos animados color blanco con la leyenda « _CuteCat_ ». Abajo de la funda también encontró una tarjeta que decía « _¡Feliz cumpleaños, Iori-san! Lamentablemente no pude estar ahí pero de verdad espero que la estés pasando muy bien! También espero que te haya gustado mi regalo, no es la gran cosa pero cuando la vi pensé en ti de inmediato. Deberías ir aceptando tus gustos así que procura usarla! Con amor, Tsumugi._ »  
Iori suspiró, ella era tan molesta como siempre. No pensaba utilizar algo como eso frente a alguien... Aunque el color era obscuro así que no se notaba a simple vista. Tal vez podría utilizarla.  
Agradeció mentalmente a su confiable mánager.

Dejó la caja con su contenido a un lado y tomó la segunda caja. Ésta era verde con estrellas doradas –parecía envoltura navideña – y tenía un moño azul obscuro.  
Ahora que se fijaba bien, todas las cajas y bolsas de regalos tenían el mismo color de moño.  
Estaba a punto de abrir la caja cuando comenzó a sentirse acosado por las miradas que recibía.

–¿Podrían por favor dejar de verme de esa manera tan insistente? Es un poco incómodo.

–Lo sentimos.– Dijeron al unísono apartando la mirada.

Él sabía porque estaban siendo tan insistentes con sus miradas; estaban nerviosos. Y sabía que él mismo era la causa de ese nerviosismo. Él y su frialdad.  
Sabía que a veces llegaba a ser muy serio, estricto, cortante, frío, pero no era para tanto... ¿verdad?.  
Sus amigos no serían capaces de pensar en Iori como alguien que los tratara mal o que sea desagradecido con lo que le dan en un día como este... ¿cierto?.  
Negó con la cabeza ante la idea, ganándose unas miradas curiosas, y devolvió su atención a los regalos.

Cada regalo tenía una envoltura del color con el que cada miembro se identificaba, y como había sido mencionado antes, el moño era del mismo color en cada uno; azul obscuro. Le pareció un lindo detalle, seguramente propuesto por su hermano, Nanase o la mánager.  
Y aún con los 7 regalos abiertos –que le fueron dados individualmente por cada uno de sus amigos y la mánager–, le quedaban 4.  
Uno era del presidente Takanashi, otro de Banri y para su sorpresa –o no tanto– uno era por parte de TRIGGER y otro por parte de Re:vale.  
« _No esperaba algo de nuestros superiores. Seguro Nanase-san se lo dijo a Kujo-san y mi hermano a Momo-san_ ».

Sinceramente los regalos le habían encantado.  
Los peluches, los artículos de papelería que no pasaban de cuadernos y plumas de _Rilakkuma_ y _Sanrio_ , ropa linda que no lo hacía ver ni afeminado ni infantil, e incluso una fotografía de Nagi autografiada que venía como extra junto a un peluche de _Chococat_.  
No estaba seguro si sus expresiones daban a entender lo feliz que se encontraba, pero dado el ambiente tranquilo y a su vez alegre que lo rodeaba dio por sentado que todo estaba bien.

Dio las gracias como se debía, una vez más mostró una sonrisa que normalmente no se mostraría; honesta y llena de felicidad.

Estuvieron toda la mañana platicando. Mayormente contando anécdotas divertidas de la familia Izumi, aunque en ninguna estaba presente Iori como protagonista, pues era bien sabido que él desde pequeño podía hacer todo a la perfección.  
Sin darse cuenta de cómo o porqué, el sake había sido agregado como bebida principal para los mayores –sin incluir a Sougo, quien fue detenido por Tamaki al no querer tenerlo como un borracho molesto que al final él tendría que cuidar–.  
Fueron regañados por el cumpleañero por su negligencia al comenzar a consumir alcohol tan temprano, pero ellos insistieron en que no sería nada.  
Iori se preocupó por el programa en el que estarían más tarde, pero siendo una ocasión especial lo dejó pasar –además ellos mismos habían dicho que no sería nada–.

En cierto momento del festejo Iori recibió una video-llamada por parte de sus superiores; Re:vale y TRIGGER.  
Al contestar recibió una muy animada felicitación:

– _¡Feliz cumpleaños, Iori-tan!_ – Dijeron todos.

– _¡Ya eres un año más viejo!_ – Dijeron al unísono Tenn, Gaku y Yuki, que al parecer ya se habían puesto de acuerdo para molestar al menor, por supuesto; con unas sonrisas burlonas.

–Gracias...– Contestó notoriamente enfadado.

–¡Tenn-nii!– En un instante Riku ya tenía el Smartphone de Iori en sus manos, muy emocionado.

Al parecer ambos grupos se habían encontrado durante un descanso en el estudio de TV y decidieron sorprender a su lindo menor con una grata felicitación.  
La video-llamada duró poco, tan sólo 5 minutos, pues el descanso había terminado y debían volver al trabajo.  
Iori se sintió contento de ser recordado por sus queridos superiores.

A los 10 minutos pensaron en salir al parque de diversiones o al cine, pero la idea de estar en casa tranquilamente sonaba más tentadora para Iori.

Y así transcurrió el resto del día hasta caídas las 6:30 de la tarde, cuando el "Trío Pitágoras" –cariñoso nombre dado por sus fans– salieron al programa de variedades que tendrían en una hora y media. Mitsuki no se aguantó las ganas de correr hasta su hermano y abrazarlo susurrando un – _feliz cumpleaños, hermanito_ –.  
Y así como el trío había salido, era el turno de MEZZO. Se despidieron y salieron de casa, dejando a Riku e Iori a solas,

Iori se levantó de su asiento y estiró sus brazos, aunque no había hecho nada en todo el día de cierta manera se sentía cansado.

–Iori– Llamó Riku.  
–Te diste cuenta, ¿cierto?

Iori abrió sus ojos sorprendido –¿De qué hablas?– Contestó.

–De la fiesta que te preparamos– Dijo con la mirada hacia abajo.  
–¿O no contó como fiesta? Sólo estuvimos nosotros 7...

–No hay manera en que me haya dado cuenta, estaba profundamente dormido.

–¡Claro que no!– Se levantó de su asiento.  
–¡Tú no dormirías hasta tarde! ¡Además hicimos mucho ruido, incluso yo lo había notado! Y...

–¿Y?

–Le diste like a la foto de Nagi– Mostró en la pantalla de su Smartphone la fotografía que antes había visto. Iori se maldijo a sí mismo, ¡no había notado ese error tan tonto!.

–¡Ah!– Exclamó Riku.  
–¡No te preocupes! No es como si estuviera enojado o algo, de hecho no tengo porqué estarlo... En realidad quería darte las gracias.

–¿Las gracias?– Iori se sorprendió.

–Sí... Por no decir nada. Si yo lo noté entonces los demás lo notaron, no hay duda de ello. Sobre todo Mitsuki, cuando salió de tu habitación parecía algo decaído. Seguro se sintió mal como hermano mayor al no poder ni siquiera sorprender a su hermano pequeño.

A veces Nanase podía llegar a ser un poco duro con sus palabras sin darse cuenta.

–Pero aún así– Siguió diciendo,  
–No dijiste nada y te alegraste. Me hizo muy feliz, y sé que los demás sintieron lo mismo.– Sonrió con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

–Nanase-san...– Iori esperó unos segundos para formular bien sus palabras.  
–Estás equivocado, Nanase-san.

–¿Eh?

–Es verdad que lo sabía. Sabía que tenían preparado algo, era obvio pensar así. Pero cuando los vi a todos felicitándome, me emocioné como pocas veces. Sentí mi corazón latiendo fuertemente, como una adolescente enamorada, al verlos sonriéndome. No lo considero un fracaso, fue hermoso.

–Iori...

Después de unos segundos, ambos reaccionaron y se avergonzaron de sus propias palabras. Ambos se sentaron formalmente en el suelo.  
Riku rio y se rascó la mejilla avergonzado –Es un poco vergonzoso decirlo en voz alta.

–En verdad– Iori rio.  
–Gracias.

Riku lo vio un poco sorprendido y sonrió. –Deberías decirle eso a los demás por separado.

–Sería buena idea... Una vez más; gracias, Nanase-san, por estar aquí.

–¡Idiota! No fui sólo yo.

–Es verdad... ¡Cielos! Me siento muy feliz– Rio.

–¡Eso es raro en ti! ¡Y más que lo digas!.

–Tal vez sea cierto... Pero _por hoy_ no está mal– Sonrió.

–" _De vez en cuando_ " suena mejor... O tal vez– Hizo una pausa,  
–" _Nunca está de más_ "– Lo miró con una sonrisa amable. –Deberías permanecer por siempre así.

Iori lo vio sorprendido para después sonreír con una gran paz interior.  
–Eso tampoco estaría mal, Riku-san–.

Ambos rieron.  
Normalmente no tenían ratos donde puedan ser libremente honestos, sobre todo Iori. Él no solía hablar de sí mismo. Pero por hoy no estaría mal dejar eso de lado y sonreír plenamente.

Ahora pertenecía a un lugar.  
Un lugar en el que amaba estar.  
Un lugar donde estaba con las personas con las que más disfrutaba estar.  
Personas muy importantes para él.  
Personas que consideraba ya sus mejores amigos.

Anteriormente había pedido un deseo, pero sabía que éste se cumpliría sin siquiera pedirlo;  
« _Quiero permanecer junto a ellos por siempre_ ».


End file.
